My Birthday!
by myFIRSTLOVEisLIE
Summary: sepertinya Jimin akan menerima banyak hadiah dihari ulang tahunnya. /shounen-ai/ HopeMin/ KookMin/ VMin/ YoonMin/ NamJin/ BTS/ ONESHOOT!


**MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : all member w/ Jimin, except for NamJin. Because NamJin is Fate.**

 **Jimin is extraordinary UKE! Let it be good!**

 **Don't Like, Don't READ! Simple,right?**

 **.**

 **Mengandung unsur ke-Jiminan yang bisa membuat seseorang**

 **Mati kegemesan.. hihi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spesial Ultah Jimin, jangan lupa pake telur! Hiihi /nasi goreng kali ah~/**

 **Baca dulu, matinya nanti aja.. hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _wuah Jimin!"_

" _jiminie—jiminiee"_

" _chukkae!"_

" _wuah Jimin , makin tua aja lu"_

Semua member selain Jimin, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Dari si Kookie "sialan" sampai ke Jinnie "emak" kasi hadiah untuknya. Jimin merasa hari ini adalah hari bahagia yang ditujukan hanya untuk dirinya.

"gomawo!" serunya bahagia

Jimin pun mulai menerima satu per satu hadiah dari para member. Hadiah pertama yang ia terima adalah hadiah dari sang leader team, Jung Hoseok.

"ini untukmu" sebuah baju merek mahal.

"uahhh…. Gomawo hyung!" ia kegirangan. Toh, Jimin memang pecinta pakaian merek ternama.

"langsung dipakai ya" saran yang lebih tua

"iya, makasih hyung. Wuah.. daebak—daebak" serunya lagi

"emm…ehem..!" hoseok berdehem setelah itu sambil merapikan kerah bajunya.

"…." Yang dituju masih tidak bergeming karena fokus dengan hadiahnya

"erhm..ehem" lagi

" hm? Kenapa hyung? Sakit?" tanya Jimin sambil memasang wajah tanya yang bisa dibilang imut, walaupun dia sebenarnya sedang tidak berada di ambang "ke-aegyo-an".

"tidak.. Cuma pengen tau aja" jawab Hoseok sambil mendelik-delik manja. Kekeke…

"apa?" lagi, keluar darah dari hidung author /timpukpakeupil/

"itu… ka—kapan kau mau menerimaku?" katanya terbata-bata karena malu.

"hyung?" Jimin memanggilnya

"ya?"

"kau jadi hyungku saja, sudah cukup. Aku sangat berterimakasih kalo kau mau terus bersamaku" jawab Jimin ditambah dengan _eyesmile_ dewanya. Astaga, Hoseok bahkan tidak bisa marah dibuatnya.

"okelah kalo gitu, aku juga senang kalo kau bahagia. Aku menyayangi, Chim" katanya

"gomawo hyung" pembicaraan mereka diakhiri dengan pelukan antar-member, karena .. ya gitulah ya..

.

.

Jimin kembali ke dorm, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 01.33 malam. Dia membuka twitter yang biasa dia dan para member gunakan sebagai alat komunikasi dengan fans. Dia melihat kronologinya dan wow, dia sangat terkejut. Walaupun Hoseok yang memberi hadiah pertama untuknya, tapi Yoongi lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat ultah untuknya disana. Tidak secara langsung sih, tapi itu cukup membuat Jimin senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dia duduk disana sendiri, kemudian seseorang masuk kesana menemaninya. Dia Jungkook, orang yang dianggap teman tapi berasa lebih dari teman #assekkk.

"hyung?" kata Jungkook lebih dulu

"iya, kookie?" jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Smartphone.

"ini hadiah untukmu, dariku" katanya sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati.

"hm, iya. makasih" Jawab Jimin singkat.

"kok gitu sih hyung… heboh dikit kenapa.." sebelnya

"iya—iya. Makasih ya adikku sayang. Cintaku. Hehe" jawab Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. Tapi, yang lebih muda langsung menghentikannya dan memegang lengan Jimin.

"ng?"

"hyung, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, yang pasti membuat Jimin heran.

"kenapa, apa?" tanyanya balik

"kenapa kau hanya menganggapku adik, hyung?" katanya tulus dan mereka saling menatap dalam detik yang lama.

"kook…"

"hyung, ku harap kau mau menerimaku" tambahnya lagi

"ckckck… adik kecil tidak boleh pacaran. Nanti Tuhan marah loh.. hehe Kita begini saja sudah bahagia kok.. gak apa, yang penting kita selalu bersama, tidak perlu pacaran. Ok" kata Jimin dan berhasil membuat Jungkook terdiam kaku. Lalu, Jimin keluar dari sana sambil membawa hadiahnya. Jungkook masih mematung dan terdiam.

Jimin pun masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya, dia masih mengutak-atik komenan para ARMY yang juga mengucapkannya selamat ulang tahun. kebahagiaan Jimin pun bertambah, karena banyak juga yang peduli padanya, termasuk Author ini. hehe…

"Jimin" yang dipanggil pun terkejut. Karena panggilan yang tiba-tiba menuju padanya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

"oh~ Taetae~" katanya

"met ultah e" kata Taehyung dengan Bahasa gaul. Toh, mereka dikenal sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat. Tapi tidak tau, apa itu sedekat sebagai sahabat atau lebih.

"wess, thanks e.. hadiahku mana?" Tagihnya sambil menadahkan tangannya ke Taehyung

"tidak ada" balasnya

"ih kok tidak ada sih!" omelnya

"tidak ada, tapi cinta untukmu akan selalu ada"

Plakk! Jimin berhasil melayangkan tamparan sayang ke sosok alien dihadapannya itu.

"hello, hadiahnya dulu. Baru cinta-cintaan" omel Jimin. Taehyung pun mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang terdapat nama merek terkenal.

"wuah Baju lagi… keren!" kagumnya "ini hadiah untukku,kan?"

"iya… btw, tadi ada kasih baju juga ya?"

"hm. Bang hoseok.. tapi tenang, mereknya berbeda. Jadi ku anggap ini berbeda juga" balasnya mencoba membuat hari Taehyung senang

"jadi.." balas Taehyung singkat

"jadi apa?"

"jadi mau gak jadi _couple_ aku"

PLETAK! Jitakkan sayang Jimin berhasil mendarat di ubun-ubun Taehyung. Yang dijitak hanya mengaduhkannya saja.

"kenapa?!" marah Taehyung

"kita itu sudah ditakdirkan sebagai sahabat, Tae! Jangan maksa! Hehehe… cupcupcup!" ceramah Jimin dan mengelus kepala Taehyung yang dijitak tadi.

"kan sahabat bisa jadi cinta. Kita sudah saling mengerti kan?" katanya

"ho'oh. Kita memang sudah saling mengerti… tapi kalo sudah jadi cinta, bakalan susah jadi sahabat lagi" tambahnya lagi

" _ngeles_ aja lu" omel Taehyung

"aalaaa~~ ngambek.." ejek Jimin. Yang lebih imut pun berdiri dan menarik kerah taehyung untuk ikut berdiri.

"aish… kenap—" belum selesai mengeluarkan kata-kata, Taehyung dipeluk cepat oleh Jimin. cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sebelum nada dering hp Taehyung bernyanyi. Jimin pun menyadarinya dan menyudahi pelukan mereka. Lalu dia mengacungkan jempolnya dan pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya.

"jimin…" lirihnya

Lupakan tentang Taehyung yang seketika mati rasa, kali ini Jimin si pembuat onar /njir/ berpindah tempat ke studio rekaman mereka. Memang tujuannya sebenarnya adalah meminta hadiahnya kepada sang Leader, Rapmon. Tapi, sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang salah. Iya, salah. Karena pasangan NamJin sedang berduaan disana. Seokjin yang langsung menyadari kedatangan Jimin, langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

"ya! Kalo mau masuk, masuk aja" perintahnya. Lalu dituruti oleh Jimin. Yang termuda hanya duduk disamping, diatas sofa coklat kebanggaan mereka.

"ada apa, chim?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon hanya tetap diam sambil menikmati pudding buatan Seokjin.

"itu… "

"ohhhhh…. Kado. Aku tau, aku tau. bentar" katanya lalu bergerak mengambil sesuatu disebelahnya.

"ini" katanya lagi dan memberikan bingkisan hadiah berwarna merah jambu kesukaannya, yang diberi hanya senyum-senyum malu.

"bukanya dirumah aja ya, sendiri. Jangan sampe yang lain liat" sarannya lagi

"kenapa?"

"karena itu spesial dariku dan anak ini" kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk muka Namjoon. Yang ditunjuk malah melotot kaget.

"oh.. ok ok" saut Jimin memamerkan kedua Jempolnya.

Mereka tidak langsung bergerak, karena suasana didalam studio memang sangat adem. Ditambah lagi gurauan garing dari pasangan NamJin, tidak lucu tapi berhasil membuat perut Jimin mules.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Namjoon meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Beralasan kalo dia harus keruangan Bang PD-nim, mungkin karena dia Leader jadi sibuk aja terus.

Kesunyian sempat melanda mereka berdua sebelum Seokjin membuka mulut. Jimin yang hanya bengong karena bosan pun teralihkan olehnya.

"Jimin" panggilnya

"iya, hyung"

"siapa lagi yang belum memberimu hadiah?" tanyanya

"em.. Yoongi hyung" jawabnya

"Yoongi? Tumben. Biasanya dia selalu menjadi yang pertama" lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah mikir.

"hem.. gak apalah hyung. Setidaknya dia pertama yang ngucapin" balasnya lagi

"dimana? Twitter?" Jimin mengangguk. Terlukis senyum pasrah disana.

"itu… sama aja bohong" kata seokjin dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. Mungkin terbawa emosi. Tapi pembicaraan itu berhenti setelah Seseorang yang diomongin daritadi masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"apanya yang bohong" kata orang itu

"Yoongi" Seokjin dan Jimin hanya bisa kaget dan terdiam karena yang dibacarakan muncul gitu saja. Terutama Jimin, matanya mulai berair karena sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti. Seokjin berpindah tempat duduk kesebelah Jimin, mengusap pelan badannya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi

"tidak. Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Balas Seokjin menampilkan senyum diakhiran kalimatnya.

"serius, dia kenapa?" tanya Yoongi cemas.

"lu beneran mau tau kenapa?" tanyanya balik

"terserah" balasnya, lalu Yoongi mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantung jacketnya. "sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memberikan ini untuknya". katanya lalu meletakkan benda kotak merah diatas meja. Jimin menoleh dan menatap benda itu, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Yoongi.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi. Tau dengan situasi saat ini, Seokjin berjalan keluar dari sana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tempat yang tadi diduduki Seokjin diambil alih oleh Yoongi. Dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya dileher Jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yang dipanggil hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jimin, saranghae" kata Yoongi singkat, padat, jelas dan berhasil membuat air mata Jimin mengalir deras disana. Betapa senangnya Jimin, bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tapi ungkapan cinta dari seseorang Min Yoongi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan berharap tidak akan melepaskannya.

"nado, hyung. Nado, hiks" balasnya

"cih, cengeng banget sih" ejek Yoongi. Tetap dalam posisi Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi. Yang dipeluk pun terjatuh diatas sofa yang masih bersisa dibelakangnya. so, Jimin sekarang ada diatas Yoongi sekarang.

"ya!" omelnya pelan.

"gomawo hyung, gomawo" kata Jimin berulang-ulang.

"hei bocah, tidak usah berlebihan. Apa kau tidak mau membuka kotak merah itu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunjukkan benda tadi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah memeluk Yoongi erat hingga yang dipeluk hampir sesak nafas.

"hey! Hey! Hentikan" perintahnya. Dia tidak mau mendengarkannya sebelum Yoongi membalas pelukannya lalu memutar badan Jimin agar dia yang ada diatas sekarang. berhasil, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi datar.

"hey ada apa dengan ekpresimu itu" omel Yoongi karena dibuat bingung oleh sang pujaan hati.

"hyung"

"hm, apa?"

"cium aku" wajah Yoongi langsung merah padam. Apa orang ini tidak sadar, ini sedang distudio bukan di dorm.

"aigo, kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini bukan." Kata Yoongi sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. Bodoh kalo Jimin mendengarkannya, karena dengan secepat kilat Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menciumnya. Yoongi kaget seribu kata. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Yoongi pun ikut menikmati ciuman mereka. bukankah itu hadiah ulang tahun terbaik untuk Jimin?

.

.

.

.

" _hiks…hikss.."_

" _hey, udah-udah. Jangan nangis"_

" _jiminnie, uri jiminie.."_

" _udah-udah"_

" _Namjoon, terbaiklah"_

" _makasih sayang. Ini aku lakukan untukmu juga."_

" _hikss…jimin"_

" _udahlah . jangan nangis mulu"_

" _shit"_

" _jaga ucapanmu "_

" _kenapa sih pakek dihidupin segala CCTV nya!"_

" _Tae, kalo gak suka, keluar aja."_

" _iya, Tae. Sekalian aja kalian bertiga keluar dari sini."_

" _ish.. Namjoon hyung jahat banget sama Taetae"_

" _iya jahat."_

 _Seokjin pun akhirnya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan Taetae, Hoseok, dan Jungkook dari ruang CCTV dari pada terbakar api cemburu. Hihihi…_

.

.

.

.

 **Kkut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Gimana?**

 **Apa ada yang mau bunuh saya?! /abaikan/**

 **Wuah… ini ff pertamaku yang aku campakkan di ffn**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk para readers.**

 **Ada unek-unek, ungkapkan saja. hehe**

 **TYPO itu wajar. hihi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu lagi..**

 **Selamat ulangtahun ya ABANGKU JIMIN! /ge-er/**

 **SEMOGA MAKIN IMUT, MAKIN DISAYANG MAKNAE AMA HYUNG-HYUNG, JANGAN SOK JAIM AJA LU KERJAANNYA, JANGAN SOK CUEK AMA ABANG YOONGI NAPA SIH.**

 **ENTAH KENAPA AKHIR-AKHIR INI, JIMIN SUKA CUEK AMA YOONGI. KASIAN YOONGINYA.**

 **Dan lagi untuk si Jungkook, semoga dia nanti upload artikel tentang "cara mengambil hati Jimin dengan mudah"**

 **Sumpah, Jungkook itu gampang banget ambil perhatian Jimin. kadang iri aja ama dia. hehehe**


End file.
